


ichor

by thronic



Series: perilous adventures through hades [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thronic/pseuds/thronic
Summary: you kiss your death and your prince.
Relationships: Thanatos (Hades Video Game)/Reader, Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus (Hades Video Game)/Reader, Zagreus/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Series: perilous adventures through hades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113416
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170





	ichor

pairs of hands grasp at the fruit basket, smiles thrown carefully towards the host whom scurries out of the room with a nod of their head; the expression returned briefly, with eyes shining their wary brown.

thanatos is perhaps the most violent, fittingly holding a pomegranate to his scythe to slice it in half. once seeds spill, the curve of his lips boldens with red when a handful of them find their way from his hand and into the awaiting mouth of the death incarnate.

zagreus on the other hand reaches for a sweetened peach, past its prime but all the more enjoyable. with fuzz tickling his lips as sweet nectar spills down his chin while he bites hungrily into the sunset skin of the fruit, he seems more than pleased, and his eyes close in delight.

you are more reserved than both; taking your time, you use the small knife the human host provided you with. it cuts into an apple, neat slices falling onto the rough table covered by a beautiful purple cloth (it dawns on you that it’s nearing the grape harvest, and that dionysus was no doubt pleased with the colours adorning most homes and more importantly, temples).

gods need not the nourishment of mortals.

and yet all of you indulge a carnal need for the sweetness of it.

the host seems to have had a plentiful harvest, as the wood of the basket seems to stretch, fruit pressing down on it, smelling sweet and seeming plump. you take note of zagreus aiming for the raspberries which fall between the cracks of the twine, so ripe that it almost tears apart. thanatos takes notice too, golden eyes gleaming keenly as he extends the other half of his pomegranate to the underworld prince.

your smile remains sly, knowing, even when the human returns with a large amphora of wine and an amphora of water. _‘the best of the last year’s harvest,’_ they say with conviction, placing down the vessels before turning to hastily get the goblets.

with this, all three gods let the wine flow, and soon, the small room wherein they were lent refuge is marred with laughter, stories and song. when the water runs out, the wine becomes less diluted (a scandal to which none object, despite their status), no god is seen with a goblet full, though similarly no god is seen without a dazed smile upon their berry stained lips. 

the night stretches long and the fruit basket slowly empties. sword crosses with scythe, scythe with a worried hand, and the worried hand takes the sword; as it always has been.

when they kiss you, you feel the sweetness of the wine and the fruits all together, mixed with the sharp smell of soot which followed both everywhere. it’s languid, hellishly slow, and you wonder if aphrodite’s holds on your immortal being are stronger than you would have anticipated.

you know the host is asleep; taken by hypnos in the late hours of the night where nothing rouses. you are safe from prying eyes.

thanatos’ voice sounds while zagreus’ lips mould themselves against yours, _‘come here.’_

it is laced with mead and adoration. 

in his stupour, zagreus squeezes your forearms, which find their way around his broad chest, and you chuckle sonorously while you drag him with you towards the voice of your lover. until your back presses against the god of death and he lays claim to the princeling’s lips for you.

sleep takes you too, soon thereafter, in the corner of the room with two men’s arms around you. when you awake within the sprawl of limbs of your beloveds, you playfully jab at their broad shoulders to rouse them. zagreus’ arm lifts high, too high as it smushes against thanatos’ face; though he takes the opportunity to pinch his cheek between his knuckles, which makes the other scoff.

thanatos looks back to you, and although he doesn’t speak, you know he wishes you a pleasant morning, which you then convey right back by leaning on zagreus to give death his kiss. the princeling complains, even though his hands catch at your waist (and you know he can take much heavier burdens, considering he’s had his three headed puppy sit on him more times than you and thanatos could count his deaths on his journey upwards). you turn to give him a kiss as well, his chest puffing with pride as his face flushes. thanatos joins in, peppering kisses from the prince’s cheeks to his lips while you watched with fondness.

you wonder if it is hestia’s fire which burns within your heart, or if aphrodite claims her squeezes. 

**Author's Note:**

> aha this is so short i aM SO sorry


End file.
